fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake and Danny's Playtime
Prologue: You Got a Friend in Me "JusSonic Productions" It is a dry and cold time in a small quiet town. It is too quiet. It seems that all is right. That is until a wicked villain came into town. This villain is so infamous, he had his own Wanted poster nearby. Then this someone came out holding a blaster at a crowd. He was a Siamese humanoid-looking cat with light and dark brown fur with a black mustache and beard. He wore a white headdress, a huge red robe, brown shoes, and on his hand was a ring. He was known as Maximus IQ. He spoke...though in a child like voice and the fact that someone is speaking while holding him. "Okay, my prisoners, hold it right there!" yelled someone holding Maximus IQ. This someone is a little Asian male child. He had black hair (which had a green rim), black beady eyes, and he wore a red zip-up sweatshirt (which had hints of yellow on it), blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. He is Jake Long and right now, the boy is playing with his toys. The boy grins as he continues. "I am taking this bank hostage, so no one make a move or else!" Of course, the toys themselves isn't moving at all but crowding around (because Jake puts them there himself) in front of a box that is labeled 'Bank'. "Now hand over that money!" Jake picks up a small male figure nearby. He is a spider monkey. His standard attire is a green cap and a red tee shirt. It is called Jake Spidermonkey, Jake's monkey bank. Jake Long empty Jake Spidermonkey of all the money in him and it landed on the floor. Maximus IQ kiss the coins (thanks to Jake Long). "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I am stinking rich!" said Jake L. as Maximus IQ. Jake Long now bought in a female toy. She is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, a porcelain figurine. "You cut that out, you wicked evil cat!" exclaimed Jake L. as June. "You shut your mouth, Juniper Lee, or your brother and your dog ends up being road kill!" said Jake as Maximus IQ. The cat nodded to a pug dog named Monroe and an Asian boy named Ray-Ray in a center of a racecar track loop nearby. "Help us! Save us!" said Jake L. as Monroe and Ray-Ray. "No! My dog and my brother! Who can help us?" exclaimed Jake L./June. Suddenly Jake L. made another toy 'jump' onto the scene from somewhere. This someone is a being with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. His name was Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, the ghost child. With a grin, Jake L. stood Danny up as he pulls a string on Danny's back. "Going ghost!" said Danny via his voice box once the string is pulled. "Oh crud! It's Danny Phantom!" gasped Jake L./Maximus in shock. "That's right and it's time for you to be foiled for the last night, Maximus IQ!" said Jake L./Danny. "D'oh!" yelled Jake L./Maximus. With a giggle, Jake L. pulled out one of Maximus's eye sockets (Maximus IQ is a toy that has parts that can come apart), leaving him with one eye. "I shoulda hid myself better!" "Come along before I get rough!" "Ha! Nice try! You can't lay a hand on me, ghost child! Not as long as I bought my alien koala that has a built in force field!" As Jake L./Maximus said this, Jake L. brings in another one of his toys. It is a male koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. He has a slinky in his section. His name is Stitch. Jake L. puts Stitch in front of Maximus protecting him. "Oh yeah? Well I bought my mighty imaginary friend that can eat creatures with force field!" exclaimed Jake L./Danny. Jake L. now brings in a muscular purple-furred Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. It is a creature named Eduardo, Jake L.'s toy imaginary friend. Eduardo stomps on Stitch roaring. Stitch yelps as he ran away. "Okay, now you're going to jail for good, Maximus!" said Jake L./Danny with a grin as he picks up Maximus and puts him in a baby crib nearby that has a cardboard sign taped to it that said 'Jail'. "Hope you said goodbye to the female cat and kittens." Inside a small cute Asian like girl crawls over and giggled as she picks up Maximus. Her name is Haley, Jake L.'s 1 year old sister. Giggling, she sucks on the toy cat for a while then bangs Maximus against the railing of her crib sending his parts flying. "JusSonic Presents" Pieces were flying while Danny lied on the floor, but Jake Long picked up the ghost boy as he grinned. He pulled the cord on Danny's back, saying, "You saved the day again, Danny." "You are one cool sidekick." The voice inside the toy with the string said to him. A song begins as Jake L. continues to do whatever he wants as long as he had Danny with him. "JusSonic's Toy Story" Voice: You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Jake Long then turned the boxes around, changing the cardboard buildings to the drawing of cows. "Come on, dog, let's bring in that cattle." He spoke to the toy before the two were a bit far from them. When the road looks rough ahead Jake Long then threw the ghost rope-like jump rope toward one of the boxes, instantly snagging one. And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed "A Julayla Production" Jake Long walked as he kicked another box out of the way. "Let's catch them all, ghost child." He said to the toy. He then placed Danny on top of a red race car toy. The car was named Lightning McQueen. Just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me "Executive Producer Darth Ben Valor" Then, Jake Long used the remote control for Lightning to move the two around, pushing one of the cardboard boxes. "All right," The boy exclaimed. Yeah, you've got a friend in me Jake Long then picked up the toy as he slapped its hand and spoke, "Yo, ghost child!" A bit later, the toy seemed to be walking through the desert area, but in reality, Jake Long was giving it a piggy back ride near a painting. Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am "Supervising Technical Director Neros Uremeshi" Bigger and stronger too Jake Long then placed Danny at the ramp of the stairs as he spoke, "Come on, yo!" Maybe Danny then slid down as Jake Long ran downstairs, waiting for him. But none of them will ever love you the way I do "Music by Randy Newman" Jake Long then caught the ghost as he smiled while hugging. He then ran to the living room. It's me and you, boy He then placed Danny on the couch then jumped in as they both spin around together. And as the years go by Jake Long laugh as he grinned. "Songs written and performed by Randy Newman" Our friendship will never die The couch slowed down as the song continued. You're gonna see it's our destiny The toy tipped a little bit while Jake L. laughed. He then placed Danny at the bottom of the couch. You've got a friend in me He then pulled the couch lever hard, sending the doll upward. "All right," He exclaimed. Yeah, you've got a friend in me The toy then fell on his bottom, standing for a moment until he leaned to the side. "Score," Jake L. grinned. You've got a friend in me Jake passed by the toy as he smiled at the decorations for his birthday party. "Directed by JusSonic" "Wow, cool!" he exclaimed. "Original Toy Story story by John Lasseter, Peter Doctor, Andrew Stanton, and Joe Ranft" His mom smiled, saying, "What do you think?" "Oh, mom, this looks great!" Jake L. smiled. She laughed, saying, "Okay, birthday boy." "I liked this, mom! Wicked awesome!" said Jake L. giving his mom two thumbs up. He is very excited. Today is the day his family is going to celebrated his birthday party. True, his birthday isn't for another week but Mrs. Long felt like they should have the party one last time in their house before they moved into a new home. Jake L. is going to miss his old home but got over it eventually. Mrs. Long smiles as she puts the last of the decorations up. The streamers and balloons are set, the banner overhead read 'Happy Birthday, Jake Long', and Jake L.'s friends has been invited. This is one birthday her son will enjoy. At least, she hopes so. Danny is looking at the scene with his usual frozen face. "Hey mom? Can we leave this up until we moved out of here?" Jake L. asked hopefully. He figured it would be fun if they keep it up. Mrs. Long pauses to think, then smiles. "Why not? After all, anything for my birthday boy." "Wicked!" "Come on. Get Haley. Your friends will be here any moment." "Right, mom," Jake L. excited goes to pick up Danny. As he goes back upstairs to his room, he said, "Time for this Dragon boy to party, Danny!" As the two entered the room, Haley is still pounding Maximus like mad against her crib railing. Jake L. stops as he has Danny bowed saying, "Yo, what's up?" Laughing happily, Jake L. puts Danny on the bed and pulls his string. As Danny fell down on the bed, his voice box said, "There are ghosts roaming about!" "Time to get going, Haley!" said Jake L. He picks up his sister and grunts. His sister is heavy for a 1 year old. He joked, "Man, either you're turned into a dragon or you got heavier than usual. See ya later, Danny!" Jake L. and Haley left the room. Soon all is too quiet again. Too quiet. Just then, something strange happens: the Danny toy blinks his eyes a bit. He stood up as his smile turned to that of a worry as he asked the first question that came out of his mouth. "You got to be kidding me! Jake's party is today?" asked Danny in disbelief. He knew what this means: new toys. Category:Fan Fiction